


Muted Noel

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: I am not a Christmas person to be honest, so I let myself reflect in the reader. Reader is Ex-HYDRA like Bucky but as usual, my female characters are always a little more badass than male counterparts!





	Muted Noel

Maybe he noticed it more because he knew how it felt to be a soldier out of time, how it felt to be dumped into a century that was just as backwards at the one they both had come from & it made his heart ache for her. The newest intake to the compound drug out of the rubble of one of the many HYDRA facilities that he & Bucky had been taking down every chance they got when memory served his friend right.

That morning heading into the latest HYDRA bunker, in the middle of the black forest of Germany didn’t point to anything special, the place was crawling with agents but there had been nothing pointing to anyone being stored in cryo. Needless to say, it was a shock when he & Bucky happened upon a storage room that held a cryo tube in the process of being defrosted. Both laying eyes on a woman, very short Y/H/C hair that had been cut purposefully to keep out of her eyes, large framed, obvious that HYDRA had a lot of time training her thick body to work to their advantage & shocked when Y/E/C orbs snapped open to lock onto the two or more specially Bucky.

It was spooky, a switch flipping in the woman that turned relaxed body into one that was ready to fight as the sight of who she took to be the Winter soldier stood before the cylinder. Y/N & Bucky going head to head when she broke out of the tube, nearly bringing the place down on their heads. Luckily Steve was finally able to get through to the disoriented solder that they were there to help & that the Winter soldier wasn’t there to transport Y/N to another facility.

Though that did little to comfort Y/N when brought to the compound, both Steve & Bucky understanding why she didn’t care for the Winter soldier/Bucky because he had been the one to retrieve her on numerous occasions when she would escape.

No family, nothing but the memory of being born & raised in a bunker full of men & scientist. Forced into the roll of child soldier as soon as she could walk & running away at the first chance, to be drug back kicking & screaming. The two ex-HYDRA agents being polite to one another but there was a tension between the two that stated they were not to be sent on missions together.

Steve had been the only one it seemed that got through to Y/N, maybe because he was gentle, understood the situation, but the day he laid eyes on the disoriented asset that had fell out of the cryo tube he knew she would be more to him than just another team mate.

Which is when a mission guaranteed to run through Christmas came, it wasn’t a surprise Y/N was the one to volunteer to tag along with Steve since it required a female counterpart. Steve knew she had no reason to care for the holidays, even noted it when thanksgiving passed & the ex-asset barely left the small room as the team gathered to eat. Though he was proud of her for taking the place next to him he had left for her, even if all Y/N done was, remain quiet to finish the plate & hurry back to the small room.

The blondes heart ached for her, wanted so bad to sit with her, to put his arm around strong shoulders in comfort but not sure how she would take to the gesture & didn’t want to chance a fight since it seemed what ever they had done to Y/N made her quicker than what any of the others could follow.

The sound of the key in the door lock got her attention to look over at the old motel door as it opened, sitting patiently for Steve to enter covered in snow, keeping the seat on the other twin bed away from the door, watching the movie on the laptop that rested on thick thighs, NO not a Christmas movie. Even making a point to cut the tv off when Steve left because of the bombardment of Christmas specials, leading to the entire compound calling her a Grinch the entire month of December.

Observing the blonde close as he sat down the paper bags on the small dining table, eyeing the black screen then to Y/N who followed his every move, a thing he noticed she did a lot of since they had started allowing her on missions. The soldier constantly inspecting how he moved & those around him as if they were going to jeopardize him in some way, as if protective over him.

“Nothing but Christmas specials I take it,” he hinted to the TV then to the laptop that sat on her lap playing a movie, sounded like Crimson Peak, something she watched a lot of, the lead actor Tom Hiddleston reminding him a lot of Loki for some reason.

Shaking her head, no but continuing to follow the soldier as he began to pull out what looked to be Chinese, bringing a white container over with a egg roll on top. Y/N pausing the movie to put the laptop down to take the food that he thought she would eat by herself, shocked when she followed him to the table.

“Looks like we are snowed in,” Steve stated, taking a seat next to Y/N who didn’t scoot away like she normally did even when he accidentally brushed against flannel covered arm.

“It does, some Christmas huh,” Y/N spoke, taking the soldier off guard once again she was talking more than usual this early in the mission, though it was over already.

“Yeah, it is. Look, I know you don’t do Christmas, personally I wouldn’t either if it wasn’t for Bucky being on me about getting in the spirit, but I did get you something,” the blonde smiled at Y/N, reaching into his pocket to fish out a small leather box that looked to contain jewelry.

“I’m not sure you will wear it, but I though it was worth a shot,” he admitted hinting to take the box .

Cocking her head Y/N took it gently, calloused fingers ghosting over his own as the ex-asset opened it to look over the small silver pendant that hung with a small sparkling blue heart, a color that he realized Y/N gravitated to. Nimble fingers taking the pendant between them to gently tug it out of the pack & quick to latch it around soft neck, smiling at it as if he had just given her the world.

Without a word Y/N got to bare feet to hurry to the ragged book bag that carried her notebooks, to pull out a gift wrapped in captain America wrapping paper, hurrying over to the blonde swearing this was the first time he had seen her happy. The woman pushed the package in the soldiers hand, taking a seat & returning back to the meal. Steve had noticed she had a strange way of interacting, but over 50 years in a HYDRA control will have you acting out of the ordinary.

“Open it,” Y/N stated, pulling the egg roll out of it’s small paper bag to bite the top off, pouring soy sauce into it but eyeing Steve close as he began to unwrap the gift.

The solders eyes lighting up in surprise of what she had gotten him, a new drawing pad, pencils that drew the best, along with erasers & pencil sharpener. Looking to the soldier who wasn’t looking directly at him but knew she followed his every move. Without hesitation Steve opened the pack that contained the metal pencil case to pull one out, laying the case on the table to open the sketchbook to a fresh page. Y/N looking over to realize he had begun to draw & give the captain a happy smirk as she finished up to go get a shower.

The room was quiet when she came out of the small bathroom that just held a shower & toilet. Wearing slouchy lounge pants & a baggy black shirt that actually looked to have stolen out of the laundry, but closer inspection from the man that sat on HER bed revealed it was Steve’ shirt & lounge pants. Dawning on the blonde that held the drawing pad on his lap that Y/N had been the cause of his missing clothes.

“Mind if we sit together before lights out,” Steve asked kindly but ready to move if she told him no.

“Uh… no,” Y/N began, throwing the towel on the sink counter & starting for the bed to take a seat next to the soldier that was sat against the head board puzzling as she shut the laptop, grabbing the phone & earbuds instead.

“Not going to finish the movie,” he asked eyeing Y/N as she sat next to him, plugging the ear buds into the phone as she did, placing one in her ear while turning to Steve to place the other in the soldier sure to stay still & let her do what she wanted.

“Not tonight,” Y/N admitted, scooting closer to look at what he was working on & shocked it was a drawing of her.

I was the day Steve found her hiding on the roof of the compound after being brought there, it had been Steve that had to talk her down from the ledge, even sitting next to the confused ex-asset & put his legs over the edge. The Y/N on the page had hair blowing around her face as she looked out into the distance staring at nothing as the summer sun sparkled in her eyes like hope.

“You remember that day,” Y/N asked, curious to his response as she got closer turning on the music, a band she had been playing a lot of lately, Starset & he actually enjoyed it.

“Of course,” Steve admitted not stopping as he continued to add detail with the different pencils.

“That was the very first time I was able to truly get through to you,” he explained, shocked Y/N relaxed into his side, the second time she had intentionally made contact, the super soldier laying Y/H/C head on his shoulder to watch closely, blonde head tilting to lay on wet hair.

“That was also the day I bloodied Bucky’ nose & he bled all over the common room,” Y/N admitted quietly falling further into the soldier’ side as he moved to put his arm around her to pull her closer, closing the sketchbook to place it & the pencils on the bedside table to relax back into the pillows.

Steve turning slightly to cradle her close if Y/N allowed it, earbuds still in as the songs played quietly in their ears, both puling tight to each other. This wasn’t sexual, it was a shattered soul begging for the comfort of another, reassurance that this was the true path & someone actually gave a shit that they were more than a ‘asset’.

“Merry Christmas Y/N,” Steve began, enjoying how it felt for her arms to wrap around his torso tightly, legs tangling as she buried wet Y/H/C head under strong chin & smiling at the kiss she placed on toned chest.

“Merry Christmas Steve,” Y/N murmured loving the strong arms that held her tight to scorching torso along with toned legs that tangled with hers to assure they weren’t going anywhere soon.

A quiet snowy night outside, mission finished with no rush to return to the compound, it was a moment Steve had hoped to get with Y/N but didn’t think it would be this soon. The instant he laid eyes on the stout female body in cryo, Steve knew she had been the woman he waited for.

Pulling tighter, deeper into the scorching furnace of a soldier that didn’t seem to be letting go, knowing this was what she had been searching for every time she ran, though at the time she thought it was freedom she was after. It felt wonderful to be held tight & not have to force fillings for the sake of a target. Curling tighter to the blonde that only curled protectively around her, a sensation never received from anyone & she wasn’t about to pass it up.


End file.
